


no filter necessary

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31dayotp, M/M, Short, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Stiles enjoys Snapchat filters.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	no filter necessary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

The filters on Snapchat are definitely some of Stiles’ favorite things. He always delights in his face being turned into a puppy or a panda or a girl. It gives him joy to pull Derek in on these endeavors and even though he mumbles and grumbles, he’ll pose and smirk at the camera. Because it’s for Stiles.

Who knew that a healthy relationship with Stiles would mean posing for selfies?

So when Snapchat comes out with a wolf filter? All bets are off. Stiles cracks up over it, taking pictures with every member of the pack, different groupings of the pack, and some with his Dad too – sending that to Derek who sends him an eye roll emoji. But then he gets the notification that Derek took a screenshot of the picture and Stiles just laughs.

“Idiot,” he texts his boyfriend who doesn’t respond.

They’re just hanging out at the pack house and Stiles tilts his phone up with the wolf filter and puts it in front of him and Derek. 

“Really?” Derek asks and Stiles just nods. 

They take one and it’s crazy how close it comes to the real thing. The next one has Stiles pretend snarling with the filter and right before he snaps it, Derek shifts and it’s a double layer of shifted images, which is all kinds of hilarious. They laugh uproariously and Stiles loves that he can just sit and _be_ with Derek – never pretending to be someone he’s not and both of them completely comfortable in their own skins.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Silly Snapchat Photo


End file.
